Plum
Plum (real name Garrett, also called Gary) was portrayed by Robert Parks-Valletta. Biography Before moving to Genoa City, Amber Moore dated a man named Plum. They broke up and were estranged. In June 2007, Plum arrived in Genoa City in order to rekindle their former relationship but Amber didn't want to get back together. Plum stayed in town for a week bothering Amber who didn't want him to reveal her past. She had posed for nude photos and Plum was threatening to reveal her secret. Plum began blackmailing Amber, so she asked Kevin Fisher if her "cousin" Garrett could stay with him and Daniel Romalotti for a while. Kevin reluctantly agreed. Plum continuously threatened Amber. One morning despite Kevin pounding on his guest room door, Plum didn't answer. Kevin checked the doorknob but it was locked. Plum was supposed to have an interview with Cane Ashby, but didn't show up. When Kevin arrived, he told Amber he hadn't seen Plum but that Plum's bedroom door was locked. Over talk of Plum's absence, Kevin brought up Jana Hawkes and said, "I want her to fear that every breath may be her last." Back at Kevin's, Amber, Kevin and Daniel couldn't get Plum to open the door so they kicked it in. They saw Plum's body lying on the floor! Rushing to Plum's side, Amber was in tears. Kevin said, "He's dead." Although Kevin wanted to call 911, Amber freaked out and said, "No, he has something of mine that I need to find!" Kevin, Daniel and Amber begin tearing through Plum's things looking for a digital storage device. When they couldn't find what Amber was looking for, Amber freaked out even more! Seeing a nearby chair, Daniel figured Plum must have fallen while trying to hide something and broken his neck. After Daniel climbed up the chair, he removed a bag from a shelf. Apparently Plum fell while attempting to hide a duffel bag. Daniel opened it only to find a ton of money! It turned out to be a total of $700,000. Since Kevin desperately needed cash to find Jana and to exact revenge, he agreed they should all keep it. Amber, Daniel and Kevin dumped the body and buried the money at the Chancellor Estate. Although they swore each other to secrecy and that they would not touch the money, when Amber needed money she dug up the bag and took some. But someone saw her. Amber kept bugging Daniel and Kevin about the money which ultimately led them to feuding and getting in trouble with the law. They received a visit from John Bonacheck who claimed to be looking for Plum and his money because Plum had stolen it from his war buddy Carson McDonald. Carson, claiming to be an old Army and Iraq war buddy of Plum's, was asking around GC for him. It turned out Bonacheck was a rogue member of the FBI who wanted the money for himself and even kidnapped Amber, Cane and Carson. After both Kevin and Daniel's homes were broken into and Amber was kidnapped by the people in search of the money, they had no choice but to come clean. Once the victims were rescued, Daniel, Kevin and Amber were arrested. Daniel and Kevin came face to face with the real Feds and found out the Plum's stolen money was government property! However, Kevin's brother, Michael Baldwin had the charges against them dropped. As they became closer, Daniel discovered that Amber had kept some of the stolen money they got from Plum. Meanwhile, Jana reappeared to Kevin via his computer, begging for forgiveness and proclaiming her undying love for him. Kevin was torn knowing Jana was the only person who had ever loved him for himself yet she had tried to kill him. Revenge won out and he lured her back to GC by telling her he forgave her and by showing her Plum's money. Plum was identified at the morgue by Carson who had files of Amber, Kevin and Daniel in his hotel room. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s Category:Antagonists Category:Villains